Last great adventure
by mishy-mo
Summary: Donna and the Doctor reunite for one last adventure. ONESHOT mild sexual referances


**Last great adventure**

Donna lay in bed at the hospital and sighed softly. There was nothing left for her, mum died a few years ago and gramps caught pneumonia staring up at the stars one night in the rain. He'd tried to tell her something before he died but he said that he couldn't… that it would hurt her more than him. He did as her one thing though to look to the stars every chance she got and she kept her promise. Even now with the lonely the death sentence of cancer hanging over her she looked out of the window to the glowing stars.

"Hello." Said a newcomer to her room.

She turned to the stranger. "Are you some new doctor? I wouldn't bother mate they've already tried everything."

He smiled softly. "New Doctor… I suppose you could call me that; though just plain doctor will work." He sat beside her and set his feet up on the bed.

"Oi matey-boy, off."

"Why do you look at the stars?" He asked softly with warm brown eyes meeting hers.

"What?" She murmured confused.

"The stars. You were looking at them as I came in. Why do you look at them?"

"My Granddad… he died not that long ago. He was always looking up at the stars, never known what for. He always had some crazy idea that there were aliens out there watching us or something."

"Yeah, crazy." He said slightly sarcastically.

"Oi that's my granddad you're talking about." She snapped angrily.

The stranger stopped and swallowed before shaking his head. "Sorry, go ahead." He said with a gentle wave.

"Thank you." She said with a roll of her eyes. "Could be the last story I ever tell and sunshine here has to interrupt."

He rolled his eyes.

"My Granddad asked me to watch the stars anytime I could. He said that it was important. That it was what I was supposed to do. That the stars shone so brightly for everyone but especially for me, probably just a load of old codswallop but it's nice, gives me some hope I suppose."

He smiled. "Hope is an amazing thing. Your Granddad… he was brilliant. And so are you."

"How did you know my Granddad?"

"Oh me and Wilf went way back." He said with a smiled and took his feet from the bed, leaning forwards towards her. "How long did the doctors say you had?"

"Few weeks. Just depends they said. To be honest I don't think they have a clue." She said with a sad smile.

He stood and drew out a pen shaped silver thing with blue lights on it.

Donna groaned softly and shut her eyes, pressing her hand to her forehead.

A buzzing noise sounded while her eyes were closed and then it was gone.

When she opened her eyes the man's eyes were dark and pained. "It's not weeks, its days." He murmured.

Her eyes watered slightly and she looked back to the stars.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry but there's nothing I can do." He murmured.

"It's alright. It's not your fault." She answered.

"I can't stop you from dying. But I can give you something else."

She glanced him up and down disgusted. "No way, is that how you get off? Walking into terminally ill patient's rooms and throwing your little skinny body at them hoping they'll want one last fling? Ain't you got a girlfriend you pervert?"

He laughed. "Why do you humans always jump towards sex? I mean really the way you lot go on about you'd think you'd actually do it properly."

"Humans?"

He nodded and took her hand gently in his.

"I'm the Doctor. A Time Lord."

Donna gasped and shut her eyes as pain shivered though her body, pain that couldn't be hampered by the morphine drip into her arm.

The Doctor sat at her side and wrapped his arms around her.

Her breathing calmed slowly.

"You left me."

"I had to. You would have died."

"But now that I'm going to die anyway you came back form me?" She said looking up at him with watery eyes.

"Yeah least I could do. One last trip in the TARDIS." He said smiling at her.

"But I can hardly walk."

He smiled softly and rested his hands on her temple. "I can help with the symptoms, of the cancer and the time lord consciousness in your brain but I can't take them away."

"Okay." She said with a gentle nod.

"But I'll take you to the stars." He said as he took his hands away from her temple, his mind still linked with hers to keep the pain at bay as he withdrew the drip from her arm.

"Too right, I saved the whole universe I deserve a treat." She said with a grin.

"That you do." He said with his own wide smile. "The TARDIS is just down the hall."

Taking her hand he led her down the hall carefully as she was still uneasy on her feet.

"Where do you want to go?" He asked gently leading her into the TARDIS.

"Need some clothes first. Can't go around the universe with just a gown on."

He smirked. "Sure, I looked some out for you." He said pointing to the other side of the room. "So where do you want to go?"

"The beginning, then the end and then the Ood-sphere I want to hear that song again." She said pulling on some trousers under the cover of her gown.

"Your wish is my command." He smiled. "It's good to have you back… even if it's just for a while." He said slightly sadly.

"I'm glad you came back. The stars don't look the same without you."

"True." He said with a grin. "The Doctor-Donna, back together for one last adventure."

"Take us away spaceman." She said pulling on a jumper.

And he did just that.


End file.
